Twilight
by kitto27
Summary: AU, The world can change a lot in ten years… Chloe isn't handling life very well, but is refusing any acts of heroism. Standalone for now, review and maybe more chappies.C?


**Status: Standalone for now….**

**Pairing: C/L insinuated. **

**Disclaimer: none of this is mine. At all. Wish it was, but no. Sorry guys... **

**Summary: set in an AU, where none of season 4 or 5 happened, cos too much happened. It's ten years from now, and the world isn't so safe anymore. 28 year-old Chloe isn't handling life too well and is in need of a certain someone to come and save her…and its not at all who she hopes. **

**AN: this is my first real go at a smallville fic, so I'm sorry if it's crappy. If I get enough reviews or if its not flamed to death, I may write a prologue to this. But for now, it's a s/a. oh, and since I wasn't that into season 4 and 5, most of it won't feature. And I suck at summary's, so I'm sorry for the stupidness. **

**Twilight **

* * *

Ishq junoon jab hadh se badh jaaye  
Hanste hanste aashiq suli chadh jaaye

_And when this madness called 'love' becomes too much,_

_Lovers will gladly die for each other._

Kailash Kher

* * *

_2016, Metropolis_

"What are _you_ doing here!" Chloe asked accusingly, throwing a look of disgust at her visitor. Her small hand clutched the bottle of beer tightly, and brought it up to her lips.

"I thought you might like some company, Miss Sullivan." A handsome bald man stepped forward.

"When did I become 'Miss Sullivan'? Was it before or after I quit your paper?" Chloe laughed bitterly. She was obviously drunk, her bright blonde hair in a wild mess and her clothes severely worn out.

"It was when you told me that you wanted no relation with me at all," Lex stood only a few feet away, yet he felt as if he were an eternity away from the schoolgirl he once knew.

"Well, can you blame me?" Chloe scoffed. "You were the one who tried to kill me and _then_ tried to _seduce_ me…Not wanting to sound brazen but most people do it the other way around…" Chloe took a large gulp of her beer and snickered, "At least that's what half your ex-wives did…"

Lex sighed. He knew there was no reasoning with her, but he had to make her understand. "Chloe what happened?" He asked her breathlessly.

Chloe spluttered and coughed. "Don't act dumb, Dumbo. You know full well what happened." She stood up shaking slightly. "It's _your_ fault anything ever happens. You have to control everything, and if you can't, you destroy it!" Tears streamed down her sullen face. She smashed her beer bottle to the ground, all the while aware that Lex's eyes had not left her face for a second.

"Just who do you think you are? Hey? Answer me?" She began throwing her hands around wildly. "Big shot Luthor. Own's half the world and its still not enough. You just have to conquer everything, and then break it all for fun." She stepped forward towards his tall frame. "I'm not a toy Luthor, and neither is the world. You can't play with us and break us when we're not fun anymore." Chloe heaved a sigh that seemed to carry the world.

"Chloe, I…" Lex began, but one look at her furious green eyes told him to stop. She wouldn't listen to any of it, and even if she did, she was too drunk to actually comprehend it.

"Argh!" Chloe screamed in frustration. "Why did you have to lie to me?" His blank face told her nothing, but how alone she felt right then. "You told me that you trusted me…"

"I do trust you." Lex whispered, concern creasing over his face.

"Don't lie! You never did! If you trusted me at all, you would never have betrayed me like that." Chloe barked. She had slowly edged towards Lex, as if some invisible magnet was pulling them together in an eternal moment.

For the first time Lex averted his gaze, and looked to the floor. _She doesn't understand…Of course I trust her… Its me I don't trust._

"What did I strike a nerve? Huh?" Chloe scoffed quickly. "Don't tell me I hurt your feelings. Last time I checked, Luthor men weren't equipped with those."

Her words cut into Lex sharply. Looking at her only added salt to them, burning his eyes and heart. "Chloe, let me take you home. You're drunk and it's late."

"I'm fine Lex. There's no need to act concerned."

Lex sighed exasperated. "But I am concerned. Your drinking is taking over." he reached for her gently.

"I'm fine Lex!" Chloe pulled away and shoved her hands into her pockets.

Lex rubbed his head hard, "Let me take you home then."

"I'll make my own way thank you." Chloe turned quickly and began to walk down the dark park lane.

"Chloe!" Lex called after her, he caught up with her as she was about to exit the park and pulled her arm. "What are you doing? Its one in the morning and anything could happen." Lex's protectiveness took over.

"Why d'you care now? I've been here all day by myself and I was fine." She argued, her words becoming more slurred.

"That's what you think." Lex let go of her arm furiously.

Chloe widened her eyes in shock. "You've been following me?"

"Its apparent you can't take care of yourself." Lex informed her, as if her were her doctor.

"So you're going to have me followed so you can check up on me? So you can feel better about yourself? They should make you a saint" Chloe spat out.

Lex clenched his jaw; his patience was wearing thin and he couldn't bear another moment of her drunk raving, even if much of it made sense. _Just because it seems logical, does not mean its true…_ Lex repeated over and over again in his mind.

"C'mon." Lex grabbed her arm again and began to drag her down the road to his car.

"Get...off…me!" Chloe struggled under his immensely tight grip. They neared his old silver car and Lex was about to put her inside when he punched him in the stomach with as much strength as she could muster. Lex instantly let go, the bruising around his abdomen igniting pain. "Ah..." He gasped; his physician had told him not to exert any strain or pressure on the area, almost suggesting he wear a bulletproof vest. But Lex had no counted on the 28-year old blonde to punch him hard in the stomach.

When Lex looked up, Chloe was gone. "Chloe?" He yelled into the dark sky. Staring down the dark empty street sent shivers down his spine. Once a great and powerful city, Metropolis had become a stark reminder of how dangerous the world had become. _The world can change a lot in ten years… _

_

* * *

_

Chloe struggled to walk straight, her vision becoming blurrier by the second. The after-effects of her binge drinking was taking its toll on her, mentally and physically. As she stumbled across the streets of Metropolis, Chloe's mind buzzed with fear. Every corner had become sharper and darker, each crack and nook hiding some awful secret.

Chloe shivered as the wind howled. When she left her apartment she didn't realise that it had become so cold and lonely outside. Besides, her bottle of beer had kept her warmer than most. _My drink!_ Chloe stopped in her tracks. _I need my drink…_ Chloe searched her large pockets for any kind of alcohol.

Her heart beat loudly as panic set in: she was alone in the middle of Metropolis, a haven for criminals, she had no way of protecting herself; and she had nothing to keep her calm.

Tears streamed down Chloe's face as she looked for a place to hide, at least until daybreak. Her sobs came freely as she settled under the stairs of a building.

* * *

Lex had driven around aimlessly for over an hour, and was beginning to wonder if their was any point in looking for her, _she'll just run away again…and I'll be standing there, looking._

As Lex drove round the corner, he kept a close eye on any Chloe-like forms. Lex threw his hands down on the steering wheel hard as his anger set in. _Where is she? She could be anywhere, she could be hurt!_ Lex swallowed hard as he looked down the long road. _She could be dea.._ He didn't finish the thought.

The sound of soft sobs brought him out of his thoughts and into the dark Metropolis. Lex stopped the car and slowly opened the door. Rather nervously, Lex stepped out of is and edged towards the origin of the sound. His heart almost shattered with relief as he found Chloe huddled under the stairs of a tall apartment block. "Chloe?" He whispered.

Drowsy green eyes stared at him in pain and relief. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound emerged. Lex rushed towards her and pulled her towards him. "Are you ok?" Lex looked for any injury on her. Chloe breathed in quickly and fully released the tears bottled inside her. She leaned on Lex for support and cried over him. Unable to stand alone, Lex lifted Chloe into his arms and looked at her broken face.

The tears had left a faint track of silver on her cheeks, glowing in the moonlight. Lex was so absorbed in her small face, that he didn't even realise that the pain in his abdomen was increasing ever so slightly. As light as Chloe was, she was still heavy enough to cause him to hunch down slightly without him even noticing.

Lex slowly placed her in the passenger seat of his car and sat down beside her in the drivers seat. "It's going to be ok." He whispered to her slowly.

As Lex began the long drive to his home, Chloe's light sobbing changed to her light breathing as she fell asleep, her face towards his. Every so often, Lex would look at her and would become lost in her face. At 28 years, she was still as beautiful as ever, blossoming with memories and emotions. The tear streaks remained on her cheeks, mesmerising Lex. He couldn't understand how these feeble tears could overpower such a strong woman.

Lex sighed as he came to a stop outside his second mansion. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, and placing them in his pocket, Lex looked over at Chloe and winced. He hadn't been this close to her in so long that he became nervous again. _How it would shame People magazine to see me jittering over a schoolgirl_. Lex smiled slightly and stepped out of the car. He looked at the large full moon and a laugh almost escaped his lips as memories flooded his mind.

Lex shook his head and turned towards Chloe and gently lifted her up, bringing her inside his abode.

* * *

Chloe awoke with a shattering headache. She groaned as her head throbbed, and lifted her arms out of the silk sheets to hold her sore head. _Wait…silk sheets?_ "This is not my bed…" Chloe said out loud as she opened her eyes and immediately sat forward. 

"This is Lex's bed…" Chloe whispered, shocked. "…And this is Lex's shirt…" Chloe looked at the indigo coloured shirt she wore. _What happened last night?…_ Chloe's mind spun as memories trickled back to her, in a jumbled sequence. _Something about nerves' and drinking…_ Chloe held her head in confusion.

"Ah, you're up!" A cheery female voice called out to her. "Sir's been waiting for you to wake up all morning."

"What time is it?" Chloe asked the maid hoarsely.

"Ooh, that won't do." The maid placed the breakfast tray down onto a table and brought forwards the tomato and honey juice. "Here, it'll soothe your throat and your head…it's twenty-past-ten."

"Thanks." Chloe muttered, before sipping the juice. She winced as the sweet-and-sour mixture trickled down her throat.

"Mr Luthor arrived later last night, and since the guest rooms weren't up for proper use, he placed you in his room…" Chloe's shocked face urged the maid to continue, "…so he slept in the study." The maid smiled meekly. "We had no proper clothes for you to wear, so his had to do." She continued in a distinguished fashion.

"Um, can I see him?" Chloe placed the drink on the bedside cabinet.

"He is with his physician."

"The doctor! Is he alright?" Chloe leaned forward.

"Yes, it is just a routine check-up." The maid stood straight. "Your clothes are on the dresser, we had them washed and ironed for you to wear. The bathroom is over there," she turned to a door on the right, "and there are fresh towels."

Chloe nodded, still a little dazed. "Thank you."

"If you need me, just press the buzzer." The maid pointed to the small buzzer on the bedside table, beside the revolting concoction. She turned and left the room quickly.

Chloe clambered out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. After thoroughly showering, Chloe emerged feeling a little better and smelling a lot like Lex. Finding no shampoo (_duh! He's bald,_ she reminded herself) she had to make do with the shower gel. She grabbed her clothes and quickly changed into them.

Her hair was still wet when she dragged a brush through it, attempting to pull out any of the knots holding her head in place.

_I have to talk to him…find out what happened last night…_ Chloe sighed and put down the brush. She looked at herself in the tall but thin mirror. Her 28 year-old self had begun to become the epitome of Chloe had once deemed failure. A friendless, jobless, loveless alcoholic on the verge of a breakdown…but she would never admit this to herself. If she did, what chaos would come from it, nobody knew.

Chloe quickly hurried out of Lex's room and tried to remember the layout of the mansion. _Left is guest room number 2… or is it number 5?_ Chloe sighed. She walked down the corridor, hoping her instincts were right.

Chloe rushed down the corridor as she heard the sound of a man leaving a room. Chloe watched a short man walk away from her, carrying a large briefcase and muttering something about a "reckless lunatic". _Lex…_ Chloe ran down the corridor and opened the door to what she hoped was the study.

Lex turned round as Chloe burst in, halfway through buttoning his shirt. Chloe furrowed her brow as she noticed the large bruising on Lex's lower abdomen. "Um…Lex?" She whispered, her voice still a little hoarse from the previous nights excursions.

Wearing a crimson colour silk shirt, Lex hastily finished buttoning himself up and sighed. "Is everything ok?" Lex asked concerned.

"Yeah, its fine…" Chloe muttered. Sheepishly, Chloe walked into the room fully and found the walls covered in books and paintings. "Its really a beautiful room." Chloe averted Lex's gaze, staring round the room aimlessly.

"I know…you've already told me this…" Lex finished, referring to previous meetings.

"Oh…right…" Chloe whispered. Chloe noticed the large leather sofa behind Lex, complete with a pillow and blanket. She swallowed hard as guilt set in. "I'm sorry for last night…" Her vice faltered. "I said some things I shouldn't have said. I'm sorry…"

"Its ok. I think you needed to say them." Lex told her from the opposite end of the room. "Have you had breakfast?" Lex asked after a long and awkward pause.

"Um, no. Its ok, I'm going home so I'll just get something from there." Chloe told him quietly.

"No, you may as well have something to eat." He picked up a buzzer and pressed it. Almost immediately, a maid entered and sighed. "Please arrange breakfast for us. We'll be in the dining room." The maid nodded and left swiftly

"You don't have to do this you know." Chloe told him quietly.

"I know. I want to." Lex smiled slightly. "Please, follow me to the dining room." Lex quickly made his way past her and opened the door for her. Chloe hesitated, and shut her eyes. She then slowly passed Lex and stood in the hallway, waiting for Lex to show her the way, even though she knew where the dining room was.

Lex furrowed his brow as he shut the door. "You smell like… me…" He trailed off.

Chloe instantly touched her hair, "Oh I took a shower… I hope you don't mind."

"No, its fine." He shook his head. He never realised how good a woman could smell in men's shower gel. "Please," He motioned for her to follow him down the corridor. Chloe lagged a little behind him, unsure of what to do. _Why is he being so nice? Something is up…_

As they walked down the stairs, Lex spoke up: "How are you feeling today?"

"Um, better thanks."

Lex smiled to himself. "You must be tired."

Chloe flustered. "Are you kidding? My head is throbbing. Anyone would think that my head has its own area code" Lex laughed slightly, leaving Chloe feeling a little better, _Maybe we'll be ok…_

As they approached the dining room, Lex opened the door for her again. Chloe smiled to herself as she made her way through the door. "Wow, and people kept telling me that chivalry was dead."

"Oh its far from dead," Lex informed her as he pulled out a chair, "it's just hibernating."

Lex sat opposite her at the large chestnut table. He watched her intently as she looked around the room, trying to make sense of all the confusion and pain in her head.

They sat in silence as they waited to be served, and though it seemed a lot longer than it lasted they were relieved when two maids entered each carrying breakfast trays. As the maids put the plates onto the table, Chloe and Lex thanked them. They were soon left alone to eat in piece.

"Gosh, you have this house running like clockwork…" She told him as the clock struck eleven am. "Do they need to go and charge up or something?"

"No, I'm just lucky." _I'll say…_ Chloe added mentally.

Chloe realised she was ravenous and immediately picked up the cutlery and dived in. One bite of the salmon and toast brought her to her knees, "This is soo good." Chloe told him as she swallowed the bite.

Lex nodded and picked up a glass of juice. He sipped quietly as Chloe ate her breakfast. "Aren't you eating?" Chloe asked as she looked at his plate of untouched food. "No," He shook his head. He preferred to watch Chloe instead. They had been apart for so long that he had gotten used to memories replaying in his mind, now her sitting right in front of him, she seemed more of a dream than ever. He couldn't take his eyes off her face; the deep bags under her eyes and pale complexion told him that perhaps this was the first real meal she'd had in a long time. It was as if she didn't care about herself, at all. Somewhere along the past ten years, Chloe Sullivan as he knew her had burst into a shining star and then quietly died away. And here, sat her former shell, as beautiful and broken as she always was.

As Chloe finished, Lex put down his glass and cleared his throat. "Listen…" Lex began, "I know that you've been through a lot and I just want to…" He paused, looking for the right words, "I want to apologise."

Chloe put down her knife and fork and sighed. "It works both ways… I'm sorry too." She put her hands on the table in sadness.

Lex reached forward and put his hand on her small cold one. His warmth seemed to spread down to her toes, filling her with a strange sense of belonging. "Its ok. I can help you."

A confused look appeared on Chloe's face. "Help? I don't need any help." Chloe pulled away quickly. She sat up straight and looked at Lex with great scrutiny. The past ten years had changed him too, but no one knew if it was for the better. His deep blue eyes stared back at her with the same icy stare. "I'm absolutely fine." She said adamantly.

"You're fine now, after you've had a meal for the first time in God knows when. After you were rescued at three in the morning from Metropolis."

"Why do you always do this? Act the martyr? You're not a hero so don't try and act as if you are." Chloe raised her voice.

"I know you're in trouble."

"And what kind of trouble is that?" Chloe asked him defensively.

"You've begun drinking a lot more." Chloe laughed.

"So I have a bottle or two beer before I go to bed, what's wrong with that?" Chloe averted his gaze.

"You know full well it's more than a bottle or two." Lex leaned in further, his eyes glued to hers.

"Its fine if a man drinks one too many, but as soon as a woman does it: woah, sound the alarm!" Chloe pushed her plate away.

"It's got nothing to do with that. Anyone who drinks until three in the morning every day, until they become so drunk they don't know where they are is in trouble…" He told her in one breath, before adding, "Regardless of their gender."

"So its back to you risking your life in bad ol' Metropolis. Well no one asked you to." She shook her head in fury.

"How could they? You pushed yourself away from everyone."

"No, you're mad at me for pushing away from you. You can't take rejection." Chloe breathed heavily.

Lex sat silence for a minute, and clenched his jaw. "When was the last time you heard from Clark?" Chloe sat dumbfounded. "Or Lois? Or Pete? Or the Kents?" Chloe looked to the floor. She was shamed to find that Lex had found her out.

"It's got nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me, when Lois rings me at 11 o'clock at night, screaming at me to find her cousin."

Chloe scratched her forehead. "I'm sorry about that, but you still have no right to come and rescue me."

"So you'd rather get attacked?" Lex shook his head. "What happened to you?"

Chloe tightened her lips together and clenched her fists. "I'm going home." She stood up quietly and turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll drop you off." Lex too stood up and walked around the table towards her.

"No. I'll make it myself."

"You don't even know where we are." Chloe looked at the window and found herself staring at a large fountain. "Come on."

The journey to Chloe's apartment was tense. Neither of them spoke a word at all. As they neared their destination, Lex drove a little faster. _How does he know where I live?_ Chloe thought as he pulled up to her apartment block.

"Let me see you in." Lex insisted as Chloe tried to say her goodbyes. Giving up, Chloe walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. She hastily pulled out her keys from her pockets and opened the door.

She was surprised to find that Lex was standing right behind her and as she walked in, he followed. He looked around her apartment thinking that the old Chloe would have been embarrassed by such a sparse living space. This Chloe however, was not at all fazed by the lack of furniture or ornaments.

In the centre of the room was a sofa, just opposite the window. A table stood against one of the windows. The kitchen area was to the left of the room, looking quite empty and lonely indeed. Beside the kitchen was a door leading to Chloe's bedroom and en suite bathroom.

"I'd offer you something, but I don't think I have anything." Chloe told him, placing her keys on the hook beside the door. She walked over to her bedroom and walked in leaving the door wide open. Lex walked over to the window and looked out at the brilliant blue sky. Chloe emerged from her room, holding two bottles of beer in her hand.

"Isn't is a little early?" He asked as she threw him a bottle, which he caught.

"Not in London." Lex rolled his eyes as Chloe opened her bottle and drank from it.

They stood in silence for a minute before Lex put the bottle down onto the table in front of him and turned to face Chloe. "I know you don't think you need any help at all, but just remember that I'm here if you want anything."

"Ok…you just remember that I don't need any help. I'm fine." Her lips moved and sound came out, but Lex didn't bother to hear what she had to say, knowing that she would just ignore him.

He sighed and rubbed his baldhead. "I'd better get going." As he made his way across the apartment, Lex realised that hadn't called her Chloe all morning. Her mostly sober state and piercing eyes seemed to put a stop to any of it. He needed to call her name, to relive it, knowing that she wouldn't be in touch any time soon.

"Chloe?" He called out as he opened the door, Chloe instantly spun round at the sound of her name, "I'm sorry. I really I am. I hope we can get through this." _Unscathed_ he added mentally.

Chloe nodded as tears pricked her eyes. As the door shut and the sound of Lex's footsteps became quieter, Chloe's tears trickled down her face, leaving silver tracks of pain and wonder.

"I'm sorry too Lex..." She sobbed.

It would be another 6 months before they met again, and this time, it would be he who would need saving.


End file.
